The Tidal Wave
DEFENSE! DEFENSE! Description The Tidal Wave, better known as "Tidal" is the Head of National Defense (and by extension, Military) in Memelandia, the strongest nation in the Memeniverse. He has a real name, but it is not public and only he knows it. While he is undoubtedly loyal to all his superiors (Especially TBOO-Y), he dislikes cats a lot; Thus, when TBOO-Y declared alliance with the Tacocat Empire, he was less than happy but complied anyway. His power level exceeds others by far; however his loyalty prevents him from committing treason. He has the reputation of "The most loyal person in all of Memeniverse". Powers Tidal only has a few abilities, but they are more than enough to make him nigh-omnipotent. * Control over matter: Tidal has been blessed with the ability to shape and relocate matter at will, an extremely powerful ability. This abillity cannot be removed in any way. ** Creation: Tidal is able to create anything at will. ** Destruction: Tidal can wreak massive havoc by simply moving the target somewhere else (usually next to a black hole or near an explosive about to be detonated), or distorting it until it becomes completely useless. ** Temperature control: By controlling his body's atoms, Tidal is able to regulate his body temperature, as well as the temperature of other things. This is manual though, and he is susceptible to overheating if he does not pay attention. * Nigh-immortality: Tidal cannot die unless he chooses to, or under one condition. * 4th Wall awareness: Tidal is aware of the fact that he lives in a fictional universe. Weaknesses * Overheating: Tidal's only lethal weakness is overheating. Usually he can cool himself in time, but that one time he overheated even a little in battle, he was stuck in a coma for a month, haven taking a brutal beating as well. * Embarrassment: Driving Tidal to extreme embarrassment can distract him long enough for others to damage or restrain him. * Infections: Tidal has a rather slow healing factor, leaving him susceptible to wound infections. * Memory: Tidal has a bad memory. 'Nuff said. * Damage: Tidal, while nigh-immortal, is not immune to damage and can be left physically crippled if damaged enough. Battle History Battle of Qwerty This was Tidal's first battle that he led. He was leading Memelandians against a large group of both Kertoonz. Tidal proved to be a good leader and led the Memelandians to victory. He then talked to the soldiers about the 4th wall. In the battle, he destroyed many enemies and proved to be extremely powerful, as he is the 3rd strongest in the Memeniverse and the Multiverse. Battle of Anthrax This battle was named so because of the large amounts of anthrax in it. Tidal woke to the poison clouds almost at the base, the immediately alerted the soldiers and they survived. Later, when the enemy came to check, they ambushed the enemy and destroyed them, gaining Tidal his first gold star. Battle of Onstone Tidal was greatly renowned for this battle. It started normally, but a missle was launches for his soldiers, he floated in front of the missle and blocked it with Pure Matter. He saved 200 soldiers and gained 3 gold stars for this battle. He would gain 2 more later in other battles, becoming the first 6 star general.Category:OoU Category:Canon Category:Storyline